mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 290: Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch
"Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch" was originally released on February 16, 2016. Description Everybody said it would never happen - that America hadn't done anything good enough to deserve a third installment in the Kung Fu Panda saga. And they're all right: We don't deserve Kung Fun Panda 3, but we got it anyway. Any because of this gift, we have something to talk about for the first ten minutes of our podcast. Suggested Talking Points Kung Fu Panda 3 Excitement, Ticket to Paradise, A Calm Response to Travis' Museum Nights Memories, Weightlifting Music, Three Dougs, Popeye's Eulogy, Three Serious Messages Outline 10:55 - If I offered a coveted ticket to an event for free to someone, how long should I give them to respond? I had someone hem and haw for weeks before giving me a response about going to ComicCon with a free hotel room provided. Another friend waited a week to tell me they couldn't make it to a music festival. -- Irritated Altruist 23:09 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Wade, who asks: Can anyone recommend any good weightlifting music? I'm making a playlist of workout songs for my high school weight room and I need some great heavy metal songs with great pump up riffs and heavy drums. Nothing from the eighties please. Late 90s to modern day please. Youtube links would be appreciated. NO RAP/POP/HIP-HOP/TECHNO!!! 28:52 - MZ - Sponsored by SquareSpace. Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Photo Jojo. Personal message from Sierra, Madden, Puppy, and Peggy. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 37:41 - I'm a fashion student. I love clothes and putting together outfits. But, like you say, a ship in harbor is safe, and sometimes I mess the heck up, and if this happens NBD I'll go change, but my friends and fam now make fun of me for times when they've seen me in two or three outfits in a day. I paint, and go out pretty often, so it's not just from sartorial floop-ups. My question is, how are people not doing this? Are some people just okay being uncomfortably socially or physically with their outfits? Do I have a problem? -- Not Currently In The Nude In The North XX 40:50 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user stefy, who asks: Please i need to know how to start with popeye the sailor man eulogy for muy speech class? Please i need the speech for this monday 46:26 - Housekeeping 55:09 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user abby, who asks: Can anybody find out if billy zane is available to sell pasta at my new store cal pasta? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * The brothers mention that Travis McElroy has a dark passenger, which is a reference to the TV show (and book series upon which the show is based on) Dexter. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Drew Davenport Category:Morgan Davy